Sand Rogue
by hinata2233
Summary: I have been born into the Naruto world and what adventures will await me with my unique kekai-genkai and weapons? Not to mention my legendary fighting style. I'm a rogue from the Sand, but dude what is with all these hunter ninja, and stupid assassins?


**Hey everybody! Um, I was thinking to myself one day, (yesterday) when I came up with this. Okay, in this story it's me in the Naruto world, but in it I'll be a missing Sand ninja, and I was born in the Sand. My name is Saya no Kira. I have a special kekai-genkai, and I have two elements with extraordinary weapons. I am good at gathering information when no one else knows I'm even there.**

I frantically looked behind me to see if my pursuer was still trailing me. ' Why do I have to be the one that's always being chased by hunter ninja!' I thought angrily. They were always after me, and I couldn't even rest for a day before I ran into one! I mean really! Have they ever heard of desert hospitality?

Geez, I would have never left Sand if I would've known about these hunter ninjas, and don't even get me started on assassins! But I had to leave for the sake of someone close to me. If I would have stayed, I would have put all of my loved ones in danger. Because I was born with a special kekai-genkai, which was passed down through my mothers clan. It isn't really a physical power, but more of a mental power. I can see into the future, but only important events, such as death, or danger to one's life. It only works if I am in contact with the person, whether it be physical or mental. Mental contact, I feel sympathy or anger by something that has happened to them, it deals with my feelings and state of mind. If I have feel things towards them, such as pity or hate, and I see their future, I can decide whether or not to save them. By telling them or helping them.

I can also see into someone's past, but it's a lot more complicated then seeing into their future. I have to be mentally in sync with the person, or have very strong feelings for them, hate, pity, love, those are examples. It is very rare that you are mentally in sync with someone, and I have only had strong feelings for two people, one of which is dead now. My mother to be exact. So I'm the last Kira. But back to my kekai-genkai. You can see all the things they have been through as though it were you. My mother told me it can be very scary to see what someone has been through. But since it's never happened to me, I won't be able to understand her until I do.

I'm in the Mist right now, and though I'm only twelve years of age, I can fend for myself very well. I was taught the way of the Wind Dragon, a very secretive fighting style, with very complex moves and jutsu. I fight with almost the very same weapons as Temari no Sabaku, the daughter of the Kazekage. I have a large sword, called 'The Sword of Ukiyo and Shikyo' or 'The Sword of Life and Death'. It is a very strange and unique sword. I explain it as good and evil intentions. When I am doing anything out of love, or anything 'good', it shines an innocent lavender, or light purple. When I am doing anything out of malice, or anything 'evil' it shines a demonic black and blood red. It feels your aura and absorbs it, making it an innocent lavender or a demonic black and blood red.

But the strangest thing is when you aren't doing anything at all. I guess it absorbs your aura and turns whatever color your calm, or 'normal' mood is. Mine is usually a deep purple, but it depends on where I am. If I'm in Sand, undercover, it is usually a gold color. Probably my love of the sand making it that color. When I'm in Sound, it is usually gray, because I am ready for danger, or 'on edge'. When I'm in Stone it's a brownish color. Closest to my love of the sand, is rock. Hard and cold. In Konoha, I am usually undercover, since Konoha and Sand are allies, there could easily be someone from the Sand that used to know me. I keep my sword hidden then. But it turns a dangerous blue. I guess I just don't like Konoha, though nothing bad has ever happened to me there. I guess it's just the people that live there or something.

I also have two katana's I call 'Love and Hate', you can tell the difference by the hilt. 'Love' has The Great Water Dragon on it, and it goes with my water element. 'Hate' has the The Ancient Gabu Wurau on it, and goes with my wind element. I have a mastered every wind jutsu in Sand, and I am now training to master as many water element jutsu as I can, that's why I'm in Mist. The practical birthplace of water element jutsu. Or was that Waterfall? Hm, I'll have to find that out later.

I kept running until I was in deep forest, mist traveling through the air from what feels like a jutsu. Since there was chakra mixed within it. I followed the source, hearing voices through the thick haze. I came close enough to see six people, and a water clone, fighting. One looked to be an old man, two others looked to be, maybe middle-aged, and then there were three kids, about my age, two standing in a formation in front of the old man, and one farther in front of them. ' Are the fighting?' I asked myself, in my mind of course, hey, I may be an okay fighter, but I'm only twelve, and if they are dangerous, I'm not going to be the one to brake them up.

I squinted through the haze, that had always worked when there were sandstorms brewing in Sand. I could see a lot better now. I could make out minor details of the people in front of me. One was a Blondie, with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face, he was around twelve. There was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. 'Ewww. pink!' I thought in distaste. The last kid had jet-black hair and onyx eyes, he was cute, but in Sand they teach you not to fall for a pretty face just because it's there. I eyed him a little more, the reason because of the fan on the back of his shirt. Uchiha. Hm, never thought I'd see one. I was taught that the Uchiha were a powerful clan full of secrets and had a very unique eye kekai-genkai. The time I'd spent in Konoha wasn't for nothing.

The Uchiha Clan was once a very powerful clan of Konoha, rivaling the Hyuuga Clan. But the only thing they lacked to the Hyuuga clan was kekai-genkai. What I mean is that only a few Uchiha have the Sharingan, their kekai-genkai. While every Hyuuga has the Byakugan, which is how they are easily recognized for their signature white-eyes, or 'evil-eyes'. The Sharingan is an eye technique and, to the user, it slows the movements of their opponent. If you were to ever reach Mangekyo Sharingan, then you could put them in a genjutsu from them just looking into your eyes. Though only two people have as of yet gained Mangekyo Sharingan. Though the boy in front of me, Sasuke Uchiha, has the Sharingan, he will not be able carry on the gene, for he is the last Uchiha. Well, the last one in Konoha anyway. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, is the only other Sharingan user, that I've heard of. Key word, 'heard'. I know that Madara Uchiha, with the First Hokage, created Konoha. He, though others don't know, is still alive. May I remind you he is about, maybe eighty to one-hundred years old. Since he and the First Hokage created Konoha, and then he was an adult, and now, it's about one-hundred years later, he is really old, though he is still alive and well with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

'Wait a minute, I just thought of something!' I thought to myself. ' I could be a freaken guide book to Konoha, Sand, Stone, and Sound. Geez,I know a lot of stuff.' I closed my eyes, noting that no one had noticed me yet. ' But that isn't always a bad thing, especially in the ninja world' I concluded with a smirk. ' I could gather as much information as I could, and get really strong, then I could make my own organization. I WOULD NAME IT........um, okay I don't know what I would name it.' I laughed silently at my idiocy. I then remembered that there were six people in front of me, while I was still hiding in the bushes.

Then I saw what looked like the blond, Uchiha, and pinky arguing. But the only voices I heard where the blond's and the Uchiha's. It wasn't as though pinky wasn't loud enough, but I just couldn't hear her, and there was this strange feeling inside of me. Then I saw something, not the past or future, but threads, needing themselves together until they were fine and tight together in long glowing thread. Two long glowing threads to be exact. It's hard to explain, because it was as though when I heard their voices, I knew them. But not like personally, but mentally in which they probably wouldn't understand.

I saw the Uchiha was shaking now, had he felt it to? His eyes darted over to where I was, hiding in the bushes. His eyes started to become red with black commas. This must be the Sharingan. I looked at the blond and saw him frozen, glancing to where I was every few seconds. I could somehow _feel_ their confusion. Like our minds were linked.......Wait! Minds linked, feel their confusion, I must be in sync with them! At my discovery I felt my eyes glazing over, which meant I was having a vision. I saw the future, it was the Uchiha's future. I saw a snake-like man fighting. He suddenly stretched his neck and bit me, well Sasuke, on the shoulder. Leaving immense pain behind it. I, well Sasuke, doubled over. Then I was covered with evil intent. Then it was over. I to was doubled over, feeling the same evil intent as in my vision. I felt my blade sent out vibes. I looked back and my sword was a demonic black and blood red. 'Oh, no. If I stay with an evil aura to long my sword will start to send out waves of killer intent. I would start to have the need to kill someone, and that's bad.

I got up and ran, silently hoping to see the two boys again someday. I didn't know when, or how, but I will see them again.

* * *

**Hope you like it, it's kinda boring but the next chapter will be better:)**


End file.
